


Happy New Year

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tegoshi Yuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: After their countdown concert, Tegoshi has a few plans of what she wants to do with Koyama in their hotelroom.





	Happy New Year

If Koyama had know that their New Year's Day hangout would end up like this, he wouldn't have tried to back out until Tegoshi convinced him that it would 'be fun' and New Year's Day was 'just once a year'.

He went to shower unsuspiciously, reminiscing their countdown concert. When he got out, the room was dimly light and decorated with led candles, a few snacks placed on the bed and Tegoshi in her shiny red dress she loved so much.

Koyama was impressed at how much effort Tegoshi had actually had made to make their hotel room look so comfy and relaxing.

He joined her on the bed and they watched an episode of ItteQ on DVD, slumbed together on Tegoshi's side of the bed until Tegoshi decided it was 'time to start'.

Koyama blinked as Tegoshi produced black rope in front of his face.

"Oi, wait, what are you.."

Tegoshi sat on her knees, facing Koyama, her expression changing. Warm, soft eyes studied Koyama's and Koyama felt tied down even without rope.

"Will you let me tie you up?" She said calmly, "I've always wanted to try this"

Koyama thought about his options for a second. "Okay.. but.. if I don't like it, you untie me right away."

"Of course," Tegoshi said immediately with a serious tone, and added with a smirk "but I'm sure you will like it." She smiled sweetly and leaned forward, and Koyama gulped at the view of her cleavage in the shiny red dress she wore, knee-length with slim straps. The binds were fixated to the bedposts and Koyama flexed his wrists to try out the boundaries.

Yuuko looked at him and smiled, then she scooted closer until their lips met.

It was a sweet kiss that heated up fast and Koyama moaned softly when they broke away, automatically wanting to touch Yuuko but not being able to.

Yuuko swayed her index finger in front of Koyama's face. "No touching yet"

Koyama winced but didn't say anything else while his eyes got bigger and his mouth dryer as Yuuko began to move slowly on top of him. He didn't struggle the binds anymore and his eyes followed her movements as leaned forward to kiss him again. "Stick out your tongue," she purred lewdly against his lips, and he obeyed immediately. He felt the beginning of his arousal, the way Yuuko played him was so alluring

Yuuko licked at his tongue and he moaned as she grinded down on his arousal through his pants with just her white panties, her dress shoved up.

"You want this?" She grinned and drew back, cupping her own breasts as she spoke, gently fondling them. "You want to feel my pussy? Want to pulsate inside me?"

Koyama gaped at the words and could just nod but she grabbed his chin with her thumb and finger to make his head tilt upwards. "Y~yes, I do," he stammered and earned a harder grind in his groin.

"Hmmm~" Yuuko whispered contently, leaning back and supporting herself on one hand as her other hand trailed down her body, over her soft stomach and towards her legs, and in between, two fingers determindly rubbing herself where Koyama could tell the soft flesh had swollen and was pulsating nicely.

"I bet you feel good inside me," she kept on teasing, sitting on Koyama's legs and using her other hand to grope his bulge, "what do you think?"

"I want to make you feel good," Koyama breathed, licking his lips and she leaned in to kiss him again.

"Tell me how you want to do me. Do you want me on top like this? Or do you want to take me from behind so you can pound into me hard and fast? Tell me, Keiichiro."

Koyama caught his breath as one hand slid inside his boxers, playful but skilled and he bit his lower lip. Yuuko's other hand was pulling her panties down, a wet trail of arousal attached to the fabric and she hummed. "Do you want me to untie you?" Yuuko leaned forward to whisper into Koyama's ear.

Koyama nodded and Yuuko bend over to undo the binds before fetching a condom from the nightstand. "Be good to me," Yuuko growled, grabbing Koyama's chin, making him look up. Koyama's expression was dark and full of arousal and his free hand reached for her chin and he leaned up to kiss her hard, his other hand around her as he swung her around and lay her down on the bed, her legs falling open

It was not the first time they did this, but Koyama was still nervous. He began to kiss a wet trail along her stomach when he felt her hands grabbing his hair.

"Take me now," she said, and it was an order. Her body was welcoming him and she felt amazing, her little gasps of encouragement turning Koyama on even more.

She swung her hands around his neck as he pushed inside easily, groaning as she rolled her hips up to feel him deeper. "Faster," she said, "go faster, Kei-chan."

They found a good rhythm pretty quickly and her moans filled the room, Koyama giving her his everything, feeling too close too soon. "Yuuko," he rasped and pressed his eyes close as he came, pulling out and burying his head in the crane of her neck. "Kei-chan," Yuuko purred, "you've been good. Will you please Yuuko-chan?" She fluttered her lashes and Koyama smiled.

"Of course," he said, "what do you want?"

"I want your tongue," she whispered, "lick me all over until I cum." Her face was so innocent but her words were so dirty as she said them, still wearing the red shiny dress halfway pushed up, making her look even more debauched.

Koyama grinned and slid down on her body, parting her legs once again. She was close, and his tongue was warm and skilled on her clit, suckling softly, and before she knew he had two long fingers inside her, thrusting steadily and she got louder, throwing her head to the side as her orgasm hit her hard and she smiled as she came down from her her high, pulling Koyama next to her.

"Tegoshi," Koyama said out of breath as they lay close together, her fingers gently trailing up and down Koyama's arms.

"Hmm, Kei-chan," she said, "I like your arms". Koyama chuckled and tousled her hair. She blushed and flashed him his brightest smile.

"Happy new year," she said and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Happy new year" he replied and she snuggled herself into his embrace.

 

 


End file.
